villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Lisa Silver
Lisa Silver is an extremely popular cheerleader at Pearl Bailey High School in and is one of Steve Smith's classmates the TBS animated series American Dad!. In the pilot episode, she and Steve briefly dated although Lisa wouldn't even kiss Steve as he is "repulsive". She is one of the main antagonists in the Season 4 episode "Escape From Pearl Bailey". She is voiced by Carmen Electra in the pilot episode and Elizabeth Banks starting with the episode "1600 Candles". Role in Escape From Pearl Bailey Lisa Silver is running for Student Council President, though she is clearly corrupt. Steve tries to persuade Debbie to run against her, which she accepts after learning that Lisa spent the school's money for fetal pigs on hiring a Hollywood hairdresser and a live buffalo. Steve works extremely hard to get support, neglecting his friends. Though Debbie seems to be winning, someone posts a slam page and she loses. Steve determines that it was Lisa and her friends and executes an elaborate revenge scheme financed by pawning Toshi's family katana. Using a mask, Steve exacts his revenge on the cool girls in a parody of Navajo Joe. On Amy, he has a buffalo excrete on her, with laxative; Janet, having her left leg filled with fat during her liposuction; and last Lisa, infecting her with oral herpes by giving her teddy bear to a prostitute and then letting her smother the bear in her sleep. However, Debbie is horrified at his actions and dumps him. Steve later learns that his friends posted the smear page, as he was spending a lot of time with Debbie and they wanted him back. This backfires on the three as Steve rails at them, telling them that their friendship is over and Steve attacks Snot. At this point, Lisa and all the cool kids learn that Steve was the culprit, having traced his purchase of the mask, try to beat up Steve and his friends. As Steve and his friends try to escape from the school, Principal Lewis abuses his power and makes an announcement to the various cliques in the school to catch them, offering a $500 dollar reward. They get past some of the cliques, but when they stumble into Goth territory, Debbie tells her friends to let Steve go, understanding why he did what he did. But her Goth friends were going to turn Steve's friends to the popular people, so Steve decide to go with them but Debbie decides to let them all go. They distract the other cliques by dancing in their way. They make it outside, but the cool kids cut them off from Francine and they get cornered in the school bus. They leap out of the bus to go out in a blaze of glory; as the screen freeze-frames, we hear Steve shouting "We're not taking any of them with us!" along with the sound of several punches landing at once. Gallery Lisa Silver & Steve Smith.jpg|Lisa Silver and Steve Smith 1ajn01 136 small.jpg|Lisa Silver flirts. Lisasilverad.jpg|Lisa Silver image234291yhi.jpg|"Fine, than we'll just beat you all up!" image2323337?.jpg|Steve asks Lisa to the dance in 1600 Candles Lisa At the school dance with Steve .jpg|Lisa at the school dance with Steve image2233422)7)7?),;(,6,7(),(.(;6;,,(),6(6,.jpg|Lisa just stands around when a bunch of boys are about to give Steve a swirly after finding out about his pubic hair image1222222233344.jpg|Lisa standing at the vigil for Steve Smith behind Stan and Francine in News Glances With Genevieve Vavance Trivia * She is similar to Chris Hargensen from Stephen King's Carrie because they both very popular and wanted to get revenge on their vitcims (Steve Smith and Carrie White) even though Carrie did nothing wrong. *She is now seen around with the popular crowd either at parties or laughing at Steve Smith. *It is unknown if Steve still likes Lisa due to the events of "Escape from Pearl Bailey". As a result, she contracted the herpes simplex virus, suffering from an outbreak of blisters on her lips and around her mouth. *In the pilot episode, Steve was in love with Lisa. But after "Escape from Pearl Bailey" she possibly became Steve's archememy. Category:American Dad! Villains Category:Teenage Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Comedy Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Sitcom villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Anti Heroes Category:Redeemed Villains Category:Abusers Category:Anti-Villain Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Provoker Category:On & Off Villains Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Lawful Neutral Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Living Villains Category:Magnificent Bastards Category:Athletic Villains Category:True Neutral Category:Wrathful Villains Category:Femme Fatale Category:Nemesis Category:Rivals Category:Archenemy Category:Psychopath Category:Grey Zone Category:Greedy Villains Category:Delusional Category:Juvenile Delinquents Category:Leader Category:Liars Category:Seeker Of Vengeance Category:Corrupting Influence Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Hatemongers Category:Master Manipulator Category:Failure-Intolerant Villains Category:Fighter Category:Homicidal maniac Category:Falsely Accused Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Psychological Abusers Category:Mischievous Villains Category:Charismatic villain Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Control Freaks Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Mastermind Category:Master Orator Category:Sadists Category:Killjoy Category:Egomaniacs Category:Villains With Mental Illness Category:Friend of the hero Category:Traitor Category:Karma Houdini